The Talk sequal to Natasha
by Random yaoi fan
Summary: one of the sequels anyway. Natasha decides to give Neji and Hinata 'the talk'. Fortunately, her mother ,Nina, who is not a Hyuga, and was present in "Natasha" but was not mentioned. is here to help. Wait! Maybe that's not such a good thing?


Synopsis- Hinata needs a talk, Nina and Natasha (hyuga)

Note:if it's in parenthesis then its not a typo. That's exactly how they are saying it.

Natasha walked past Hinata's room and heard moans coming from her room. She stopped and knocked on the door. The moaning stopped. "Yes?" Hinata's voice came from the room. Natasha opened the door to see Hinata lying on top of Neji. "Yes mother?" Neji said. "Nothing. Just wanted to know where you were." With that she quietly exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Natasha ran downstairs to her mother who was sitting on the couch.

"Yes, my dear?" (Nina)

"When are you gonna cut that out?"(Natasha)

"Cut what out?"

"That nice mommy attitude? You raised all that hell in Russia and now you come here and want to be sweet dear old grandmother."

"pfft Whatever. What you wont?"

"That's the mother I fear. Anyway, Hinata and Neji are getting pretty serious. I think it's time you gave Hinata 'the talk'."

"You say it as though it's some kind of torturous punishment!" (Nina)

"It is with you!"(Natasha)

"Then why do you want me talking to her then?"

"Because," Natasha's voice grew soft. "You always know just what to say to us."

"Please. If I know what to say, how come you the only one dat listen?"

"Mom, don't start."

"I said start small, gather info before you marry. Really, you didn't listen either. You just married Hizashi by accident."(Nina)

"Shhhh!"(Natasha)

"-But, you know your sister couldn't tell the difference either, that's why she slept with Hizashi when she was married to Hiashi. And he let ha do it too. No loyalty. I tell ya. Men are only good for one thing. It don't matter though cuz when it comes to the Otonashis, 'What's yours is mine and vice versa."

"Mom! Your rambling! Look I'll talk to Neji and you'll talk to Hinata."

"I wanna talk to Neji."(Nina)

"No, you'll lower his self-worth."(Natasha)

"You know it. Sperm is all men are good for. That and dieing so you can collect that big insurance policy on their asses! Hahaa!"(Nina)

(With Neji)

Natasha sat on Neji's bed, forcing him to look up from his black book.

"Sweetie we need to talk."

"Oh no." Neji put his book under his pillow.

"?"

"Last time we talked, it was about my penis and masturbation."

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself-" Natasha's voice was calm as she reached for him.

"AHHH!" Neji covered his ears.

"You know what too much use can do. It would've been way more embarrassing if Hiashi took you to the doctor." Natasha's face was half serious.

"Well I guess your right. What do you wish to talk about?" Neji gave her a soft smile.

"Well this also is about your penis and masturbation."

Neji fell backwards off the bed.

"Look, This is more for Hinata than it is you." (Natasha)

Neji got back on the bed, now a bit more serious since it was about his secret lover…Well not a secret to their closest friends and family. (Sasuke, Gaara, his mother and Grandmother)

"Have you and Hinata had…have you two done a nasty yet?"

"….No. We both feel that we should wait until we're married."

"Mmhm. Neji you just lied 3 times."

"What!"

"By 'A' nasty I mean anything sexual and don't lie, because I've seen you two. 2. By 'we feel' you mean 'she said it and I agreed to it.' And you don't want to have sex before your married, because you want to know what you're doing." (Natasha)

"I guess you do know what you're talking about."

"I'm your mother, aren't I?"

Natasha sighed. "There is nothing wrong with having sex. Hell, even **I** think you're ready. You've been reading these books," She grabbed the black book from under Neji's pillow and smirked "That your Oba gave you." Neji blushed out of absolute mortification.

Natasha continued "But you 'know' that there are consequences-Not just getting pregnant!" Neji closed his mouth. "There are diseases that even **you** don't know exist. That claims the lives of many, MANY teens without them even knowing they have it. All it takes is one French kiss and I can be burying the both of you!"

"Mother, I'm not a child anymore."

"Neji these are real. Oral sex is becoming vanilla! (of the norm) Anything on the genitals can get in the mouth."

Neji seemed to tense up at this. Natasha nodded. "Yeah."

"So, if I don't sleep or kiss any dirty women, I'll be alright. :)"

"-_-" She walked out the room and walked around the compound to the corridors that led to the living room and kitchen. "Mom!" she called. "In the kitchen!"

She walked in to see Hinata and Nina at the breakfast bar. Nina stood up and walked towards Natasha.

"Break his spirit." (Natasha)

"You got it." (Nina)

Nina continued pass her daughter. Natasha then went to sit by Hinata. Once she was sure her mother was gone, Natasha asked "So…What did your Oba say to you?"

"Well she said that she wanted to talk about sex." Natasha nodded. "Then she said vaginal intercourse is the bee's knees. I kind of understood what that meant because then she got really happy and said when you rattle it around in there just right!…Well then I think I lost her." Hinata smiled at Natasha, whose face froze in mid nod.


End file.
